


Another World

by Stationaryhui



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stationaryhui/pseuds/Stationaryhui
Summary: Gun is new to Earth. He came from somewhere no one has ever heard of while Off has been on Earth all of his life. What happens when Gun's awkward and innocent but cute manners catches Off's attention? But what also happens when Off finds out who Gun really is?





	1. Part One

_It was a sunny day with a hand full of clouds in the sky on Earth. Everyone was out and about walking dogs, shopping in the local Farmer's Markets, having picnics in the community parks, and just simply enjoying each other's company. Everyone was laughing until there was a loud screech from a woman pointing at the sky._

_"What the hell is that??" She screamed in horror as everyone followed her finger to see what she saw._

_It was a brief excruciating silence before terror bled through the small country town. Everyone ran in all different directions while the sheriff drove his pickup truck to the scene. The sheriff quickly hopped out of his truck and ran towards the debris filled street as he came to look at the hole in the street. He slowly made his way over to the deep hole where steam and water from the pipes sprayed upwards into the air. He cautiously stepped towards the hole and peeped over the edge he gasped a little before looking more into the hole. It was a boy. Well more like a man. He had no shirt on but had tattered pants. He did not have any scratches on his body, all he had was soot covering his body from the asphalt and the heat from when he fell through the atmosphere._

_"Hey there. You alright son?" The sheriff called down to the man who was laying unconsciously in the hole._

_As the people of the town heard the sheriff talking in the hole they all calmed down to the point where they came towards the hole to see what was inside._

_"Is he alright?"_  
_"Poor baby."_  
_"Someone get him out of there and get him some help." Everyone murmured and looked into the hole with distress and worry filling their faces and their hearts._

_"I need backup, downtown off of Maple and Stokes. Get an ambulance immediately." The sheriff said as he talked into his radio._

_The sheriff quickly ran to his pick up truck and pulled out a rope from his trunk. He tied one end of the rope around his waist and tied the other end around a pole close to the hole that the boy was in._

_"What are you doing?" A bystander asked as he watched the Sheriff make his way into the hole._

_"The longer I wait for backup the longer this boy will breathe in asphalt. I got to at least get him out until paramedics get here. Get a group of men ready to help pull him out when I hand him to you all." The sheriff said as he lowered himself into the hole. He coughed a little and made his way through the smoke. He started to see boy as he started to fidget around._

_"It's going to be okay son, I'm going to get you out of here." The sheriff said as he lifted the boy up. He quickly tugged on the rope so the people could help pull him up while he climbed out. It helped that the boy was super light._

_He climbed out of the hole after he handed the boy to the bystanders that helped. As soon as he lifted himself out of the hole he was met with the paramedics._

 

**GUN POV**

I woke up out of my sleep, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I heard heavy footsteps as my Mae walked towards my room. 

"Gun honey, it's time to get up. It is your first year of college, you cannot afford to miss any classes. I pulled many strings to get you into this one specific school so please get up." She said sweetly as she walked into my room. She looked at me before letting a look of shock flush across her face.

"Before you say anything, I am okay. I had one of those nightmares again. Do you still have the rock from where I landed? I need some sourced of energy." I said as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. 

"It's in the box underneath the steps honey. I have breakfast ready for you when you are ready." Mae said as she sighed before walking out silently. She learned that taking me to the hospital and different types of clinics was not going to help me in my special case. I got out of the bed and headed towards my closet to get dressed before walking down to the closet underneath the steps. 

I stepped into the closet underneath the steps, and left it pitch black. I opened the box and let the red light shine on me. I felt my soul calm and I felt my body grow stronger. Once I felt the hairs on my neck stand up I knew it was time to close the box. Too much of this stuff and I could turn into the worst version of myself. I stepped out of the closet and sat at the table with my Mae and smiled at her. 

"How are you feeling now honey?" She asked as she sat my already made plate in front of me.

"I feel way better. I'm surprised I went for a month with my energy source this time. Maybe I can get to the point where I can go months without it." I said as I stuffed my face because of the excitement. Mae just chuckled before opening her mouth to speak. 

"Gun hon, let's take it one step at a time. You literally just moved here last year. This is your first time being in a public setting without me or your energy source. I need you to pace yourself on this. You haven't even gotten used to other people especially those of your age." Mae said as she started to lecture me. I huffed before talking back. 

"But it is your fault for leaving me in the house for almost a year. I should have been outside getting to known everyone else but you decided to keep me in here like a house pet." I snapped back. 

"Gun, I kept you in the house so I could get an understanding of who you are and how you work so I can help you when you need it." Mae sighed as I glared at her. 

"The only person who knows how to help me is myself. I'm sick of being in this house. Why can't I be excited about this one thing? Why do you have to rain on my parade?" I said as I gathered my belongings and stuffed them in my book bag. 

"I am not trying to rain on your parade, I am just cautious. The outside world can be cruel and I just want you to be prepared for whatever might come your way." Mae argued as she furrowed her eyebrows and followed me to the door. 

"Did you forget-"

"That you have powers? Yes I know but Gun sweetie you cannot and I cannot stress this enough, cannot use your powers unless there is an entire alien invasion or an evil Superman comes to kill us all. Just be careful today honey. Be back before the street lights come on." Mae said as she grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I could not even argue back. 

"I will Mae. See you later." I said as I ran out the door and down the street. 

Today was my first day. My first day of my brand new life. I'm scared but excited. 


	2. Part Two

**OFF POV**

_“Off?” I heard a voice say as I sat in the closet in my bedroom._

_“Off? Please come out. I know I sprung this on you but we have to move babe. We need a fresh start.” My mom said as she softly sat on the edge of my bed. I saw her outline on the edge of the bed and I heard her sigh._

_“Well if you aren’t going to come out just listen. I know you wanted to just go to a community college but I think this opportunity is way better and with your talent I think you need to be around people who work the same and think the same as you. This college is farther than the other options but I am willing to pick up everything and move with you. I’ll take my flower shop there and your father can take his carpentry shop there too. He said he doesn’t mind as long as you do justice by your talent. Babes, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you need to take it.” She said softly before running her hands through her hair._

_“Ma…” I said as I opened the door to my closet. She fixed her eyes on mine but as she was about to speak I stopped her._

_“I’ll try it, but if it doesn’t work out I’ll be the first to tell you I told you so.” I said lowly._

_“Ah, Off. It will work out. You are smart and talented not to mention all the boys and girls will fall head over heels for you. Hell, even aliens would if they existed. You have the entire package. Failure is not an option for you.” She said as she kneeled in front of me and patted my head. I forced a smile on my face before getting up._

_“I’m going for a walk. I need to clear my head.” I said before picking up my jacket and speed walking out of our front door._

 

I opened the backseat of my car with a little force which kind of startled the people who parked next to me. I grumbled a little bit as I threw my book bag on my shoulder after grabbing my Literature 2100 notebook and textbook to match while also picking up my sketch pad for my Fashion 102 course I got added into. I still had a little sleep in my eye when I grabbed my pencil from the pouch behind the passenger seat so I tried to wipe my eyes until I heard a familiar laughter walking up to me.

"Off? Is that you?" I heard someone say. I stood up so I could see above my car and I saw Tay walking towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"It is I! What can I do for you this morning my young Padawan?" I said as I chuckled and looked at his outfit. Our school was pretty laid back, it was a college for the gifted school and we were allowed to wear whatever we would like. It was a nice change of pace coming from my other school a couple of towns over.

"I was wondering why you didn't text me back last night but looking at your hands I say it was because you were designing new pieces?" Tay said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I chuckled a little bit before seeing the market and pencil smudges on my hand.

"Yeah actually, I was working on these new summer pieces that I wanted to make happen, I know it is only December but hey, it worth the shot to start a new line right? It's something I want to do, and plus I need tangible pieces for my portfolio." I said as I started flipping through my sketchbook and showing him the shorts and shirts I had designed.

"Off, that really looks good. If you need a work space, my aunt just opened her sewing shop downtown and I can see if I can get you a little work space. She loves to help people who have potential so when they get rich and famous they can shout her out." Tay said as he rubbed his nape in embarrassment when he recalled what his Aunt told him.

"If you could that would be so cool, I just hope I'm not too much of a bother." I said simply before Tay sighed and rolled his eyes in return.

"Off, dude, how many times to I have to tell you that you are not a bother? You literally got to this school two weeks ago and I am literally your only friend. You have not done anything to bother me except be way more talented in drawing than I am." Tay said which earned a chuckle from me.

I looked at my watch before the school bell rang which signaled that it was time for first period. We both said our goodbyes and walked away in two totally different directions. I walked and looked on my Apple Watch before something, more like someone caught my eye. It was a shorter guy, with lips that would catch anyone's attention. He was touching the walls and looked like he was sniffing his fingers after touching the wall. I laughed a little bit before walking over towards him.

"Hi, is everything okay?" I asked him in a soft voice. He slightly jumped back before training his eyes on me. He looks me up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yes, everything is fine. Is everything okay with you?" He said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you new here? I can help you find your first class. I was new here like two weeks ago." I said as I looked at him. He just kept studying my face. I don't know if it was because I was wearing my glasses or if it was because he could see the pimple on my cheek rising.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked as I touched my face. He snorted before replying to my question.

"No, you're just...prepossessing*." He said simply as he came closer to me. I took a step back before clearing my throat.

"So about finding your class. Do you need help or no?" I asked as I straightened my glasses.

"I would like some help. This is my first time being in this school since I got here." He said as I kept studying my face. Something was off about the kid, like really off.

"Okay...well can I see your schedule?” I asked politely as I shifted my weight onto my other foot.

“My schedule?” He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows again. It was cute whenever he did that.

“Yes, you know like the piece of paper that shows you what classes you are going to take and where they are located.” I said as I tried to visualize what our specific schedules looked like.

At one point he looked lost but then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head and he swung his book bag off of his shoulders before unzipping the biggest pouch. He rummaged through the his half empty book bag before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. He tried to smooth the paper out from the wrinkles so I could see the words better before handing it over. I chuckled a bit before grabbing it from him. I searched across his paper before I found his name. Gun.

“Okay Gun, your first class is upstairs two doors down from mine. I can walk you to it, if you want since I’m going that way anyways.” I said before handing his schedule back to him. He just simply nodded before putting his book bag back on his shoulders. He just stared at me, I’m assuming waiting for me to walk so I could guide him.

I walked around the corner and towards the stairwell and I felt him walking behind me. Gun just looked around in awe, wanting to touch everything like the words on the bulletin boards or just decorations they had on the walls. We finally made it to the second floor and I showed him to the door where his class was.

“And we are here.” I said as I moved out of the way to let him get through the door.

“Thank you.” He said softly before disappearing into the classroom. I couldn’t even say you’re welcome, that’s how fast he walked into the classroom. I sighed before walking to the classroom I belonged in.

 ***

It was towards the end of my day of classes when I walked out of the front of the school and saw Gun. He looked a little pale and uneasy while waiting for someone. I walked towards him to ask what was wrong but before I could get to him, a young woman came running towards him and helped him into the car and sped away. I shook my head before turning on my heels and walked towards my own car. Something was super off about Gun and his family but it isn't my place to pry and I certainly won't insert myself into something that has nothing to do with me. 

 

**GUN POV**

I made through all 3 of my classes when I started feeling uneasy and nauseous. I knew it was time for me to expose myself to the rock. I have to train myself to go as long as I can without the energy from the rock. If I can't make it through 3 different classes, then how could I even make it through life on earth. I started to feel hurt as I texted Mae to come pick me up before I passed out in front of everyone. I silently prayed to my world's Gods to give me strength and to help me prosper on this earth. Even if it may not be my rightful world, it is the world I have to exist on. I heard tires screech and heard Mae's iconic heels. 

"Oh Gun honey. I'm here. Let's get you home." She said as she wrapped her arms around me to give me balance before guiding me to the car. She quickly buckled me in and hopped in the drivers seat and drove away. 

"Gun, I got necklace made for you. Its to keep the rock on you at all times so if you need energy all you have to do is untwist the top and the light from the rock shines directly on on your face. I'm in the process of working with the blacksmith in town to get you something that's easier but this will have to do for the time being." Mae said as she drove back to the home. I just nodded as I waited to get back to the box underneath the stairs. 

_"Within you is a light of a thousand suns."_ I heard my mother's voice say in the back of my head. My eyes shot open as I looked around. This was my sign of strength, this was her telling me that I did not need to depend on the rock's light. I just had to learn how to unlock the power of the rock and the light within myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepossessing- basically another word for someone attractive or good looking lmao
> 
> The quote "Within you is the light of a thousand suns" is by Robert Adams.


	3. Part Three

**Off POV**

I shook off the memory of Gun being basically swept away by his mother and before I could make my way to my own car, I got ambushed by a couple of girls. They were I think a year below me. 

 “P’Off, Hi! I’m such a huge fan of your fall line sketches. I cannot believe you were able to pull off those two fabrics together in one piece. I can’t wait to see the whole line!” One girl said as she gushed about the sketches I drew last summer. 

 “Wait, my whole line?” I asked as I blinked rapidly. 

 “Yeah, you didn’t hear? Your fall sketches got approved for the schools Rising Star Catalog. You’ll have your own showcase and all.” Another girl said as she twirled her hair. 

 “O-oh? Thank you for the well wishes! I have to get going!” I said before scurrying off towards the building. I needed answers quickly. 

 I quickly ran down the steps and through the double doors. I sped walk, nearly running down the corridors until I got to the main office. 

 “Hi, I have some questions about the Rising Star Catalog.” I said as I caught my breath. 

 “Just go between those doors and it is the second door on your right.” The secretary said as he pointed towards the doors. 

 I nodded and followed his directions. I walked down the hall and came upon the second door on the right. I saw that the door was cracked a little bit and knocked gently. Nobody responded and I knocked again. I heard a small “Come in,” and shoved the door open a little. 

 “Hi, is this the Rising Star Catalog Director’s office?” I asked subtly as I glanced at the girl that was sitting across from the man sitting at his desk. 

 “Yes, I’m Victor. How can I assist you today?” He said as he stood up and shook my hand firmly. I chuckled before looking at him seriously. 

 “I was awfully confused when I heard that my fall line would be included in the catalog this year. I didn’t submit anything and I just got here.” I said as I sighed. Victor just smiled before shaking his head. 

 “I couldn’t even send the email out before the word spread. I know talent when I see it, that’s why I’m the director of this catalog. I saw that you had star quality the moment I saw you were able to fit two totally different fabrics in the same piece. This catalog will give you access to the industry and internship opportunities. Hell, you could even get hired somewhere.” Victor said as he smiled. I just stood there in disbelief. 

 “If you don’t accept this, then you are a doofus. An idiot even.” The brown-haired girl said as she laughed under her breath. I glared at her and before I could say anything back P’ Victor jumped in. 

 “Hey now Jane. He doesn’t know how this school works, and that’s quite alright. In fact, you can be the one to teach him about the fashion department of our school since you seem to know the right from wrongs here.” Victor said as he smirked. Jane just huffed and slumped back in her seat. 

 “So anyways, would you like to be apart of the Rising Star Catalog?” He asked eagerly. I shook my head rapidly and a grin spread across my face. 

 “I would love to!” I said as I shook his hand. Jane sighed in relief and relaxed her shoulders. 

 “Oh thank god. I thought you were gonna give up your spot then I seriously would have not liked you. You’re extremely talented, and not to mention you could bring a lot of sponsors to our department.” Jane said as she stood up and flipped her hair. She smiled gently and stuck out her hand. I side-eyed her before shaking her hand. 

 “Okay great! Jane is our head seamstress here so you’ll be working closely with her. Now as far as the Rising Star Catalog, here is the packet. In the back there is a timeline where the due dates our found. The fashion show itself takes place in May while the catalog is released in June. I know we already saw your fall line sketches, but we need them in full color and detail by the 24th of next month. Can you do that for me?” Victor said as he handed me the packet. 

“Yeah, I can do that for sure.” I said confidently before shaking his hand. We said our goodbyes and I quickly left his office. I’m surprised that as young as he is, he has a directors position. 

 I quickly made my way back to the parking lot, finally getting in my car. I sat behind the wheel and flipped through the packet. My eyes lit up with how well everything was organized and the whole entire fashion program itself. I gently sat the packet in the passenger seat and cranked up my car. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the townhouse my parents bought that was fairly close to campus. 

 

 

**GUN POV**

I sat on the patio out in the front of our home as I flipped through this book about how society works and human interaction. After having talked to that person earlier, I felt like I confused him. I wanted to get a better grasp on how to interact with people and become more “human like”. 

 “What are you reading hun?” Mae said as she handed me a cup of water. 

 “I’m learning how to be a human. “ I said which earned a chuckle from her. 

“You know you can’t ‘learn’ how to be a human, you have to interact and experience things with other people to become human. You can’t learn everything from books.” Mae said gently as she brushed the hair out of my eyes. I continued to read before hearing a car door slam from across the street. I looked up and saw a familiar person get out of the car. I watched him swing his book bag on his shoulder before starting to starting to walk towards the mailbox. 

 “Do you know him? If so you should go say hey. One of the first steps in becoming a proper person on earth.” Mae said as I nodded I took a sip of my water before getting up and walking down the driveway. 

 “Um Hey there!” I tried to say as brightly as I could. The guy lifted his head and fixed his eyes on me. At first he looked a little perplexed but then his gaze softened. 

 “Oh hey! Gun right?” He said as he chuckled a little bit. 

 “Yeah, my names Gun. I never got a chance to get your name though.” I said as I rubbed my arm. 

 “Its Off! I didn’t know we were practically neighbors. If you ever need a ride in the morning, let me know!” Off said as he smiled. 

 “Oh really? Thanks! But um, I have to go. I’ll see you around?” I said trying to retreat slowly. I’m not really a conversationalist like others. 

 “Oh yeah sure! See you later.” Off said with a smile before turning on his heels and walking towards his front door. I slowly made my way back to the patio and sat in the cushioned chair. 

 “See! How do you feel?” Mae asked as she smiled gently. 

 “I feel like I need to learn how to make better conversation.” I said as I rubbed my face in frustration. 

 “Gun, you just need to be yourself. It’s not hard to have a conversation with someone.” Mae said trying to comfort me but it just earned an eye roll from me. I decided against saying how I really felt about the situation and just went back to reading my book. 

 Before I knew it, night time fell and I was still outside on the porch. I guess I didn’t notice because I’m able to read in the dark. I heard a voice and looked up instantly. I saw Off leaving his house. He unlocked his car door and before he got in the car he looked over directly at me. 

 “Hey Gun. Do you want to come with me?” He yelled over to me.

 “Come where? It’s dark out.” I said before evaluating the options. 

 “Do you want to come or not?” Off said as annoyance slightly made an appearance in his voice. 

 “Fine, let me go get my shoes.” I said in a defeated manner. I quickly ran inside to grab my shoes. 

 “Where are you going this late?” Mae questioned as she sat on the couch watching her drama. 

 “Out with Off.” I said simply. 

 “Alright. You have your necklace, phone, and keys right? Remember to be safe and don’t use your powers unless you necessarily have to.” Mae said sternly. I nodded before running out of the house and across the street. I got into Off’s car and after buckling my seat belt he just looked at me. 

 “I’m glad you could join me.” He said simply. I looked at him before opening my mouth to ask a question. 

 “So where are we even going?” I asked while looking straight. 

 “We are going night hiking!” He said enthusiastically before putting the car in reverse and making his way out of his driveway.

 


	4. Part Four

GUN Pov   
I groaned under my breath which earned a glare from Off. I chuckled before motioning to him to watch the road instead of me. 

“Do you have a problem with night hiking? I can take you back.” Off said as I slowly started to put his foot on the brake. 

“No, no its fine. I could use some time outside of the house.” I muttered. Off just smirked before pressing on the gas again and merging on the highway. 

The soft music playing in the background and the traffic-less highway made it almost too easy to fall asleep. I guess my head kept hitting the window and Off nudged me to get me to wake up. Once I completely woke up, I saw the entrance to a campsite and hiking grounds. 

“How long have we been driving? Are we finally here?” I asked as I looked at my surroundings. 

“Yes we are finally here. You literally slept the whole ride here. It’s astounding actually.” Off said as he opened his door and hopped out the car. I just mimicked his sentence before unlatching the seatbelt and getting out of the car. 

I walked around to the back of the car which was where Off went to get the things we needed for hiking. He was muttering to himself, counting off the numbers of each item that he had before turning to face me.

“Here. You have one flashlight, 2 water bottles, 2 snacks and one mini first aid kit in this bookbag. Take care of this bookbag as if your life were to depend on it.” Off said as he handed me the bookbag. I carefully took the bookbag out of his possession and swung it on my back. 

“I’m so glad I wore sneakers.” I huffed silently.

“I’m glad you did too because then I would have had to let you borrow my sneakers and I know you probably wouldn’t be able to fit them.” Off said which startled me a little bit. 

‘Is he the one with alien powers cause his hearing is impeccable.’ I thought to myself but then Off nudging me a little knocked me out of my thoughts. 

“You alright?” He asked me simply which made me automatically nod in response. He smiled a little bit before heading off onto the trail. I just followed behind him before picking up the pace to walk beside him. 

“So, why did you come to this little town?” Off asked as we slowly walked on the trail. 

“Well, my Mae brought me here after she adopted me. I’m honestly not too sure why she chose this town but it isn’t a bad one.” I said in response which earned a head nod from him.   
“Have you lived here your whole life?” I asked, just to keep the conversation going. 

“Actually I haven’t surprisingly. I moved here last year after being offered fashion designing scholarships. My parents surprisingly were super supportive and offered to move the whole family out here so I wouldn’t be alone.” He said which made me ‘aww’ subconsciously.

“I wish I knew my real family sometimes but then again it feels like I knew Mae my whole life.” I said which made me have a sudden flashback to my birth mother and father. I saw their faces flash in my mind. I hate lying about my true self. 

“Maybe one of these days you can start looking into your biological family. Maybe they are somewhere out there and you just have to find them.” Off said trying to lift my spirits but little did he know about my parents. 

“I guess, but anyways. How did you get into fashion designing?” I asked him as I stepped over a rock. 

“A couple years I would just sketch some things out and it started to look good. I went to my art teacher and she would help me with dimensions and realistic sketches which helped me a lot, then I started learning how to sew in my home economics class my freshman year of high school. My teachers told me I had a ton of talent so I started sewing what I drew in my free time and before you know it, I’m helping make costumes for school plays. I started college at a community college and was only there for like a few months before I transferred here because of the scholarships I was offered.” Off said as he spoke with enthusiasm. I just smiled admiring how happily he talked about what he liked to do. 

“Ah, I think I’m rambling on about my life. What do you study here?” He asked as he looked at me before moving a tree branch out of my way. 

“I think I’m leaning heavily towards sociology, the study of people and how society works. I’m more interested in learning how people when they are surrounded by other people. It is interesting to say the least.” I said quickly, I noticed Off looking at me. There was a mini twinkle in his eye even though there was barely any light out. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I gently chuckled as I kept walking. 

“I don’t know, there is something different about you and I can’t quite put my finger on it but I like it.” Off said as he grinned for a slight moment before looking at the path. I became a little tense but I tried to loosen up before he noticed. 

“Oh this way. I’m taking you to my thinking place. I just found it a couple weeks ago and you’re the first person I have ever told about this place.” Off said before he took the lead and walked on path that led downhill. 

I walked behind him picking up my pace to keep up with him. We walked down the steep hill slowly before we got to an opening. I heard the trickling sounds of water before I saw a lake that led off into a mini river leading down the other side of the mountain. I gasped in awe before grabbing onto Off’s arm unconsciously. 

“Off, this is so beautiful! How did you find this?” I exclaimed as I let go of his arm and walked closer to the shore of the lake and crouched down. I heard him walk closer before clearing his throat to speak. 

“I found it while hiking the weekend I got here. I come here to clear my head, find inspiration, find peace. Today I came here to find clarity in my thought process.” He said as he crouched down beside me. The moonlight reflected off the peacefully still lake and a comfortable silence fell over the both of us. 

“Is it time for a snack yet?” I asked quietly looking over at him breaking him out of his thought process.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah! Go ahead! I’m not completely sure what you like so I packed granola bars and then some trail mix packs in both bags.” Off said as he dug into his own backpack and pulled out a trail mix pack and started eating on it. I pulled out a granola bar and ate it silently. 

“You know, we should hang out more often. I can pick you up for school in the mornings if you’d like.” Off said after he swallowed a gulp of water. 

“Sure, I’d like that. You would be my first friend here.” I said as I chuckled. 

“Really? Well I’m glad I could be your first friend here. Now let’s get home before it gets too late and your Mae tries to kill me.” Off said as he laughed a little bit. I just nodded and stood up. I dusted off my pants and pulled the bookbag on my back. 

“Well let’s go then.” I said as I smiled and followed him back up the trail.

OFF POV   
There was something about Gun but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. You know how you get a feeling about somebody but you don't know what it is. That's the feeling that I'm getting from him, but I like it. Gun is different, and I love different.


End file.
